


Broken silence

by Attackonleviheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Body Trauma, F/M, FYI, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Levi gets his first blow job, Levi trying to be soft, Petra has no chill, Reader gets fingered by the captain, Romance, Sexual Tension, Soft sex, Unrequited Love, all is good in the world, and flirt, he's shit at it, mentions of physical and mental abuse, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-06-11 13:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19538653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attackonleviheichou/pseuds/Attackonleviheichou
Summary: Levi battles with his thoughts and unfamiliar feelings as a woman of mystery walks into his life. His job is normally his first and foremost; not anymore.





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in entirely Levi’s POV. Please sit back and enjoy.

Shaded twin spheres centralize on the paperwork in front. Repetatively his hand places the pen to the bottom of each parchment and he inscribes his signature. His office door remains wide open, allowing in what little cool air there is hidden behind the blistering tropical weather.

His concentration remains as he hears the gentle tap of footsteps travelling along the echoey corridor. As they draw nearer to his office, the sound stops. He gradually lifts his stoic gaze, catching sight of the girl who’s name he doesn’t know looking directly at him.

This has become a daily occurence since the hot weather had begun. His door would be open and she would stop to peek inside, but each time he glanced at her, she would look away shyly and amble off.

He tries each time to understand why she is so interested in looking inside and more so why she focuses her line of sight to him. Did she want to talk to him? Did she want _him_ to say something? Is she too frightened to interrupt him?

He finds her intriguing. Sees the innocence in the way she stands with her hands clasped together and can’t stop from thinking how incredibly beautiful she is each time she stands there with an inquisitive look in her glistening eyes.

But like many times before, she looks away and once again begins to walk off. His questions will never be answered if he continues to let this happen. Eventually the summer will be over, his door shut and he will no longer witness her stood there again.

He will be alone, shut away from the world.

_Living in silence._

He feels a pang in his chest as he thinks this. He chooses to bite the bullet before she can disappear from sight.

“You can come in if you want.”

She halts her movement, her body becomes ridgid and she doesn’t turn. He wonders if it would of been better to order her in rather than give the choice; because to put it simply, he doesn’t _want_ her to refuse.

However, he is lucky, for she pivots. He senses her apprehensiveness as she looks into his office and then to the corridor she was to walk down. But she seems to push past her fear and timidly treads inside.

He watches her with attentiveness as her twin spheres inspect his surroundings. He slides the pen from his fingers onto the parchment and leans back in his chair, folding his arms.

“Mind telling me why you keep looking in here each day?”

Her line of vision centres on the bookcase that stands in the corner of his office and she begins walking towards it.

“It’s quiet. You’re quiet … I like quiet.”

She is softly spoken. Kind and gentle like a mother who tells a story to put her children to sleep at night. Her curiosity is endearing to him as she stops at the bookcase and lifts her hand, running her index finger along the hard cased fictions.

“You like to read?”

She questions without sparing him a glance.

“In my downtime, yeah.”

“I like to read.”

She carefully pulls a book out with a pale green casing and flips it over, her eyes scanning the writing on the back. He continues to look at her wonderous side profile.

“What squad are you in?”

He asks as monotonous as possible, trying to hide his eagerness to find out more information about her.

“What does it matter? They never last long anyway.”

His brows quirk as he’s slightly dumbfounded by her remark.

“Wow, you’re quite the defeatest aren’t you?”

She flips the book back over and slides it into it’s original slot.

“No. Just stating a simple truth.”

Her head finally turns and he gets the opportunity to actually look at the colour of her eyes. They hold mystery, serenity and he struggles to look away.

“Then why did you join the scouts?”

Her head tilts curiously as she steps towards his desk.

“Why does _anyone_ join? Because they want to fight for humanity? Because they want to show people how courageous they are? Because they can think of no better death? Because they were forced to join? … I have my own reasons, just as you do.”

She comes to a standstill and looks over the paperwork in front of him before she moves her gaze to his pallid features. The longer she looks at him, the _more_ he is drawn to her.

“Do you always answer every question with a _damn_ question?”

“Do you always _ask_ so many questions?”

It seems her shyness has evaporated. Instead she is comfortable, confident and to the point; and he is glad he invited her in.

He leaves his answer a little too long and she lets out a tired sigh before moving her gaze to the door she came in. He watches as she gracefully begins walking towards it without a word. He unfolds his arms and leans forward, resting them on the desk.

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

She stops at the door, turning her head to look at him. She smiles delicately and it mesmerizes him.

“No … I didn’t.”

Clasping her hands together, she walks off, back down the corridor she originally intended to travel. To him she is a puzzle that he won’t be able to work out until he fits all the pieces together.

She is _bewitching_.

He doesn’t understand this feeling. Detests it even. But that won’t stop him. He is determined to follow his instincts and trust them.

And his instincts are telling him to pursue the girl with no name...


	2. The girl with no name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's curiosity gets the better of him.

His mind wanders, completely absent of his surroundings. The bore of silence being the reason his thoughts run astray … _or so he believes._

Everytime he has left his quarters his eyes have scanned the halls, observed cadet’s faces to find the girl who has fascinated him. But there has been no sign of her.

_She is like a ghost._

His door has remained open like always, but she hasn’t returned since. He did consider asking others about her, only to brush it aside as foolish and desperate. If she wants to see him again, then she knows where he is.

Because of her he now struggles to focus on the work in front of him and he instead finds himself falling into a daydream. Loses himself in thoughts of her angelic smile that she left him with and how shy she seemed until words fell from her lips like a fine wine.

Each time he continues the tediousness of his paperwork, he often glances up to the sound of footsteps, but none belong to her.

He doesn’t understand why he abruptly feels downhearted and incredibly irked when he sees it isn’t the girl with no name. He doesn’t _know_ her, except for two facts. She craves quiet and enjoys reading. But the need to find out more is niggling at the back of his mind.

He’s so lost in his thoughts of her that he’s staring blankly at his paperwork, twiddling the pen in his fingers and it isn’t until he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat to grab his attention that he snaps out of it.

He lifts his pearly gaze and is stunned to see it’s her, idly leaning against the doorframe, hugging a book to her chest with an inquisitive look on her exquisite profile.

_Beautiful._

“Where the hell did you come from?”

He drops the pen down, straightens his slumped posture and hides his genuine surprise behind a frown. She can see _right_ through him and he knows she can, for she smiles with amusement.

“My Mothers womb.”

His eyes roll and he huffs at her brazen attitude, although he’s secretly become rather fond of it very quickly.

“May I?”

She asks kindly as she shoots her line of sight to the sofa and trails it back to him.

He gives a candid nod and studies her as she saunters into his office with elegance. She sits herself on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other and opens her book. He finds the way she nibbles on her bottom lip endearing as she becomes very swiftly absorbed in the story she’s reading. His eyes are burning with curiosity and he feels powerless to shift his oculars from her gorgeous visage.

“People talk about you,”

Her interruption causes his vehement concentration to collapse. She doesn’t provide him a glance but instead gingerly turns the page to her book.

“They say you aren’t a very nice person … I think they’re wrong.”

He lifts a brow, keeping his usual bland facade as she eventually looks up at him.

“Really? Bold of you to assume I’m anything but a horrible person.”

“Is it?”

She bestows upon him that heavenly smile. Eye contact is maintained. A battle to see who breaks it first.

_Damn that smile._

“Why are you here?”

He queries, narrowing his eyes.

“Why do you think I’m here?”

There she goes again. Answering a question with a question, forcing him to tut in disapproval.

_“Stop that.”_

She chortles and uncrosses her legs, shutting her book and sitting herself up.

“People also say you can be very impatient too … they’re right about that.”

It vexes him that she knows more about him than he does her. But it only spurs him to push further information from her lips.

“Does that bother you?”

She shakes her head “You really want to know the truth?”

“I wouldn’t be asking otherwise.”

A pause.

“I’m lonely … and I think you are too.”

His frown evaporates and he’s rapidly overwhelmed with solicitude for her and for himself.

She has hit a nerve … a _painful_ one.

“Tch.”

“Please, correct me if I’m wrong.”

He says nothing, the silence speaking louder than words. His head tilts and he shoots her virtuous features a look of perplexion.

“I thought you said you liked quiet?”

“I did. However, I didn’t say I liked to be alone … some people can just be _too_ noisy. I prefer quiet in the company of others.”

Now he gets her. Understands her simple wish. To be in a noiseless place but never alone. He contemplates before he comes to a very swift decision. The words slip out before he’s even given himself chance to think it through properly.

“You’re always welcome to come here if you need quiet.”

He’s shocked himself. He’s never this welcoming or allowed anyone to sit in his office for the sake of company. Just what is he playing at?

She smiles respectfully “I appreciate that very much.”

Picking up her book, she stands, returning it to her chest and hugging it. She makes for the door once again. But this time he won’t allow her to leave until he knows a very important fact.

“One more thing before you go.”

She stops and pivots, gazing at him modestly.

“Yes?”

He stands and paces towards her, realising that she is the same height as him as he comes to a standstill just a few centimetres from being able to physically touch her.

“Your name.”

There’s a pause as her eyes search his pastel face as if she’s looking for something that is hidden. Seeking out a mutual trust before she can reveal herself.

“Why does my name matter to you so much?”

He revises her question for a few seconds, taking the opportunity to witness her beauty up close. He answers lacklustre but truthful.

“I’m not sure.”

He isn’t. He doesn’t even know why he is so incredibly attracted to her. Why he feels the need to learn about her on a personal level. His mind is in a state of confusion and she can see it troubles him, for she answers delicately.

“(y/n). My name is (y/n).”

She holds her hand out for a polite introduction which he willingly takes, sliding his hand into her incredibly soft palm. Her tender touch bringing him a feeling of tranquility.

“Well (y/n) … it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he knows her name, he seeks to know her as a person

_(y/n)_

Such a beautiful name. The only name he is thinking about since she revealed herself. She is mysterious. Observant. Angelic. A woman he has only met twice, yet somehow she is pulling at his heartstrings. Luring him in deeper with each word she speaks, causing his heart to accelerate to a mammoth speed.

He is _infatuated_.

It fathoms him how she is smart enough to read him. To guess why he is distant and unapproachable to most.

_“I’m lonely … and I think you are too.”_

She hit the nail on the head. Her assumption forcing him to come to the realisation that she is right. He’s been this way for a long time, but it seemed easier to enable himself to suffer alone rather than let others close, only to lose them time and time again.

And it is his one true fear that his past will repeat itself should he become attached to her.

Stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, he fixes his soft ebony locks before picking up his pale cravat and loosely hanging it around his neck. He stares at his vacant look for a few seconds before delivering a vexed sigh and ambles into his bedroom, quickly grabbing at his jacket that hangs on a hook. His first intention as he strolls into his office is to open the door just for her.

Only, he finds the door is _already_ wide open.

“You slept in your chair.”

His body jerks and he swiftly pivots to find (y/n) gazing out the wide open window, her elbows resting against the sill, the warm breeze lightly brushing against loose strands of her hair.

“Didn’t your parents ever teach you to knock before you enter?”

She chuckles at his irked comment which has him frowning at her audacity.

“I never knew my parents,”

She turns to face him wearing a forlorn smile, resting her hands on the windowsill. His frown evaporates and he softens his glare, immediately feeling ashamed for mentioning her family.

“They were both foolish enough to join the Scouts … as were you and I.”

She pushes herself off and begins slowly stepping towards him, her voice like a sweet song.

“I was just eight months old when they lost their lives for humanity.”

“If you knew the consequences then why did you join?”

She stops directly in front of him. His body paralyzed the moment she lifts her hand and begins fiddling with his raven strands. The scent of her skin is delicious, like strawberries and cream. Her breath fruitful as she gazes into his silvered spheres. He keeps his composure even though he is unsure how to react to this rather affectionate touch.

“You’re probably thinking I joined for revenge … I didn’t.”

Her hand travels to his fringe and she brushes it aside, the tips of her fingers making contact with his forehead. The connection sends goosbumps down his arms and his belly is briskly set on fire.

_It’s odd._

_Feels out of place._

_This isn’t normal._

His reflexes kick in, hand flies up and wraps around her wrist, jolting it away from him. Her touch has done something. Something enjoyable but at the same time he feels revolted by it. He doesn’t understand this emotion but has to push it aside before she figures it out.

“ _Quit_ messing around. Tell me why you joined.”

She appears taken aback by his displeased modulation and casts her line of sight to the wall behind him as if she is searching for the answer herself.

“I wanted to see. To witness the horrors that my parents subjected themselves to. To understand why it was so important to them. _Why_ it was more important than raising their little girl … and to this day, I still don’t understand and probably never will.”

He slips his grip off her wrist as she trails her eyes back to his. Her head tilts and eyes narrow. A question is coming, he knows it.

“Why did _you_ join?”

“I’ll be damn surprised if you don’t already know the answer to that.”

She smiles delicately and lowers her hand to her side.

“Let me re-phrase. Why do you continue to fight?”

He contemplates her quiery. A pang in his chest making itself known. He never questioned it himself, just pushed forward and ignored his reasons for doing what he did. And now she has raised it, he can only give her the simplest of answers.

“I’ve been fighting my whole life … it’s all I know.”

“I thought as much.”

There’s a brief pause as he remains nonchalant and her stunning eyes search his.

_Just what in the hell is she looking for?_

“Have you ever been in love before?”

He is no longer hiding behind his bland expression. The shock to her unexpected ask is clear for her to see. Eyes wide, frowning with dumbfoundedness, slender lips parted.

“Why are you asking me _that?”_

“…Because I don’t think you have … I think you distance yourself from others to protect yourself from losing those you _can_ love.”

_How is she doing this? How can she possibly know?_

“Tch, _stop_ psychoanalysing me.”

He scoffs with irritation and slips past her to the desk to gather his paperwork, but he stops at her heartfelt pitch.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to upset you. I’m just trying to understand you.”

She hasn’t upset him. It just frustrates him how she knows him more than he knows himself. At first he holds back from asking her, but then he thinks why in the hell should he? If she wants to understand him for whatever reason, then it’s only fair she allows him to understand her.

“Have you?”

“Experienced love? No … but I would like to. I imagine it to be an amazing feeling.”

He turns his head to look at her, met with her twin spheres holding hope. He thinks to himself why she would want to experience something like that when there’s a high chance it’ll be ripped from her in a heartbeat.

“I know what you’re thinking. The answer is, I only live once … and I’m going to make the most of what life I have left in this cruel world.”

“What makes you think you’ll find what you’re looking for before your time’s up?”

He leans himself idly against his desk as she once again approaches him. Her hands aim for his cravat and cross it over delicately before looping it and gently tightening it. Her fingers teasingly trail down the soft material and straighten it as she looks him dead in the eye with a winsome smile.

“I’m optimistic.”

His heart skips a beat at her slightly provocative tone, gaze remains strongly on her and her sublime form as she steps away from him, treading towards the door. She places her hand on the doorframe before she exits and takes one last glance at him.

“Anyway, duty calls Captain. I hope you have a lovely day.”

He’s stunned to the spot as her fingers slip from the doorframe and she vanishes from sight. He would never permit someone to do what _she_ just did. He would of slapped their hand away and scolded them for their dense move. But with her, he seems unable to say _no._

His guard has always been up, but ever since he allowed her to walk through that door, she has been gradually punching through the multiple walls he has built over the years.

Now only one question lingers in his thoughts; _Just who exactly is pursuing who?_


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it isn't just (y/n) that has her eye on the Captain and a little bit of flirting for you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this. Please feel free to comment.

His boots tap against the coffee-coloured flooring. Eyes trained to his feet as the echo travels the halls in synchronization. Glorious sunrays peer through the stained glass panes initiating his twin orbs to squint subconciously.

He has barely slept a wink. Not that he has ever slumbered well, but even less so since his thoughts have gone astray over (y/n). He wonders if she is suffering the same perculiar feelings as him. If she is, she’s very good at hiding it.

_“I’m optimistic.”_

_Was there a meaning behind her words or am I reading too far into it?_

His mind seems permanantly transfixed on her and in a state of perplexion. So much so that when he soon tears himself away from his deliberations, he scarcely recalls entering the dining hall and making himself a cup of tea.

“Yoohoo, Levi, you in there?”

He pulls a thunderous look as a dainty hand waves in front of his face. Of course he recognises the woman’s bubbly and rather annoying pitch.

“The fuck do you want Petra?”

He shoots her a murderous glare and the strawberry-blonde hastily retreats her hand.

“Wow, someone’s in a strop … I was just going to say that I cleaned out your horses stable for you this morning.”

Ah, Petra, always the do-gooder. As much as he appreciates the little things she does for him, he knows her intentions go further than that of a comrade or friend.

As Eld had so bluntly put it; _“She’s trying to get in your pants Captain.”_

Even though he brushed it off as ludicrous, deep down he knew the man was right. Her pitiful attempts to get him to notice her have only given him more reason not to _and_ more reason to avoid her where possible.

“Stop trying to kiss my ass idiot. If I’d of wanted you to do the stables, I would of told you to.”

His ferocious scowl slides to the right and rapidly softens. He has no clue what Petra has said to him. Her voice became a blur the moment his heather orbs befell the visionary that is (y/n), sat at an empty table, her bewitching eyes watching him keenly and lips producing a profound smile meant _only_ for him.

He picks up his cup and as if in a daydream completely disregards Petra’s presence, taking several long, solid strides towards the woman who has ignited his heart.

“Good morning Levi.”

Adrenaline begins bleeding into his veins and accelerates his heartbeat at the sound of her voice. He keeps his composure monotonous, hiding every tell-tale sign that she is making him drown at this precise moment.

“Morning. I’m surprised to see you here.”

Her brows lift in astonishment “Really? Why is that?”

Carefully placing his steaming cup on the hickory table, he drags out a wooden chair and seats himself directly opposite her divine visage.

“Because you’re never down here.”

Her wonderous smile turns almost cheeky as she leans forward, elbows fasten to the table and she preciously whispers so only he can hear.

“Oh? You’ve been keeping an eye out for me Captain?”

He walked straight into that one.

“Tch, whatever.” He scoffs.

Folding his arms, he leans back in the chair, noticing (y/n)’s gaze fall behind him.

“I think she might be jealous of you sitting with me.”

“Who?”

He’s about to turn but the lady lightly kicks him in the shin. His brows furrow at her unmannerly behaviour.

“ _Don’t_ look. You’ll make it obvious I’m talking about her.”

He rolls his eyes “You women do like to gossip. Who is it?”

“The girl you were talking to a minute ago.”

He shakes his head and almost growls in frustration.

“Fucking Petra.”

“She likes you?”

She asks with inquisitiveness and a bite to her bottom lip.

“So people keep telling me.”

“Do … you like _her?”_

He’s quick to shake his head and it appears to be the answer she was looking for as she breathes out in relief and tries to disguise it behind a cute giggle.

“She _is_ very pretty.”

“Not my type.”

He stuns himself. The way that one sentence slipped out of his mouth with such ease and dare he admit it; _Playfully._

“Really? And what _is_ your type Levi?”

The way she is looking at him now is teasing, seductive. A small glint in her eye stimulating that odd feeling that he previously felt when she last touched him. She briefly rakes her teeth over her lower lip, angling her head to the side as she waits for his answer.

_Damn, she’s beautiful…_

He quells the flurry of supercharged emotions that plagues his fluctuating heart by desperately tunneling his concentration. He picks up his cup, placing the rim to his slender mouth, taking a small sip before licking his tea tasting lips, pupils lingering on her throughout the entire exchange of words.

“Someone who catches my eye.”

She delivers him a timid smile and lowers her gaze to her nearly empty tea cup.

“Well, whoever it is that catches your eye … they’re very lucky.”

Peering through stray locks of raven-black he detects the light tint that brands her cheekbones as she lifts the cup and consumes the last dregs of her drink.

He’s quick to remove his piercing gaze, surmising that his intense stare has made her feel awkward, but unbeknownst to him, she is blushing because she knows full well he is referring to her; even if _he_ doesn’t know it himself.

“Hey Captain Levi!”

He twists his form to the shout from behind and glances over at Oluo who’s wearing an impertinent grin, resting back in his chair idly with arms folded and his boots placed on the table.

“Get your damn feet off the table Oluo.”

“Eh, alright,” His slides his feet off and sits forward “Why aren’t you having breakfast with us Captain?”

His tone is sardonic, disrespectful as he wiggles his brows and sniggers.

“Do you want me to drag you to the stables and shove your head into horse shit?” He counters.

“Geez, you don’t have to say it like that Captain. I was just messing around.”

He removes his scowl from the blonde and turns back to (y/n), only to find himself looking at an empty seat and an empty cup.

She has silently slipped away from him. Perhaps he scared her off with his brazen attitude towards his comrades, but he can’t of. She’s well aware of how _‘scary’_ he can be. So why would she leave without saying a word?

A question he will ask when he next sees her… because he knows _full well_ she’ll approach him again.


	5. What the heart wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Levi isn't confused enough about his feelings, a sudden urge confuses him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start spicing things up :)

The twitter of the early morning birds brings tranquility as she breathes in the sweet summer smell. She rests on a bench outside the headquaters. Legs stretched out, feet bare, toes curling on the occasion. The hem of her cute summer dress moves slightly in the warm breeze, eyes fixated on the book she's reading, skin glowing in the glorious sun.

He's content watching her from a distance, admiring her beauty. Neither have spoken since their last encounter a few days ago, but that's only because he can never damn well find her. It doesn't stop him though and his persistence has paid off. He expected her to approach him, but she didn't and because of it, he finds himself aching for her company, for that closeness and deep down, for that small distance between them to lessen.

He unfolds his arms and uncrosses one ankle from the other, pushing himself from the wall his shoulder leans against. His potent gaze remains on (y/n) beneath the dark swaying curtains of his wind-tousled hair as he advances towards her.

"I figured if I searched hard enough I'd eventually find you."

Her focused expression immediately brightens and the corners of her lips tug into a beaming smile. She cranes her head back so she can see him.

"Is that so? And _why_ exactly have you been looking for me Captain?"

He immobilizes himself above her in a looming hover, arching a single brow with an unperturbed look at her teasing pitch.

"Because you disappeared without a word. Was something up?"

With a cute chortle, she slides her legs from the wooden beams and straightens her posture, her hand tapping the space next to her, commanding him to sit.

"No, nothing was wrong. I just had work to get on with."

He carefully seats himself next to her, unsure of how close is too close, so decides a few inches should be enough. He leans forward resting his arms on his legs, tilting his head to get a good look at her.

"Work?"

"Yes. You know, the stuff that people do to make a living. Ever heard of it?"

Her tone drips with sultry sarcasm as she closes her book and places it in her lap. He brushes aside the fact that it's incredibly attractive and instead focuses on her jesting.

"Tch, you know what I mean."

Their conversation about nothing in particular continues for a while. A warm glance here, a humbled chuckle there - _from her at least_ \- and every now and then a comfortable silence whilst they watch the birds sore through the clear azure sky.

"You're very handsome you know?"

His head briskly angles towards her. He doesn't speak right away. Instead he sits in silence, pressuring gaze fixed wholly on her face and the pretty strands of hair that frames it. Her comment has put him in a daze and he is clueless on how to reply.

"Thanks I guess." Is all he can will himself to say.

He wants nothing more than to tell her how breathtaking she is and how she makes him feel, but his head is battling with his heart. It isn't until he sees the way she smiles timidly and the splotchy blush that stains her cheeks, that he realises she already _knows_ what his lips refuse to say; either that or she's overheating.

"The expedition's in a couple of days. I hope you've been hard at it with your training."

He leans back, briefly raking his teeth over his lower-lip, arms crossed loosely against his chest as he watches her through the sombre locks of his sooty bangs.

"Of course. I hope you've been doing the same Captain."

She turns her body, elbow perched upon the top of the bench, hand placed against her glowing cheek as she looks at him with adoration.

"I wouldn't worry about me."

"Why not? Just because you have the title Humanity's strongest, doesn't make you any less human."

"Just worry about yourself (y/n)."

He speaks with impatience. It's the last thing he wants, this wonderfully outspoken, gorgeous woman worrying about _him_ of all people.

"I've been on plenty of expeditions to know what I'm going up against."

"You have? Then how come I've never seen you around?"

She chuckles with a shake of her head "I've _always_ been there Levi ... you've just never noticed me."

His heart sinks, producing a dull ache in his chest. The malancholy pitch she delivered has his thoughts ricocheting off of one another and painting his retinas with visuals of her amongst a crowd of comrades, eyes watching him, _wishing_ he would lay his silvered twin spheres on her.

"What squad did you say you were in again?"

"I didn't."

Now his mind is racing. She's been on plenty of expeditions, which means she can't _possibly_ be a new recruit. She hasn't told him what squad she's in and she's certainly older than the rookies. Last he asked, he vaguely remembers her brushing it aside saying it didn't matter...

"They never last long anyway."

The words drool from his lips as he parrots their previous conversation.

"What?"

"That's what you said the first time we met ... there's a reason you said that ... You aren't _in_ a squad are you? You're the squad leader."

There's a sudden change in atmosphere. Her smile dissipates and features pale as she confirms his suspicion through a deep exhale, releasing her hand from her cheek and turning herself to face forwards again wearing a downbeat expression.

"You're smart as well handsome I see."

The sadness in her voice is _unmistakable_.

"What's going on with you?"

He awaits her answer in silence. Expression detached and coldly stoic which is the complete opposite of how he's really feeling; _Concerned_. The disillusionment of her thoughts reflect her profile for mere seconds before she speaks smooth, fluid and confident.

"That's a question for another time."

She stands, holding her book to her hip. He's quick to get on his feet, wrapping his fingers smoothly around her wrist before she can walk away. Blinking out of her reverie, she finally lifts her chin to meet his gaze - the blood that had drained from her cheeks swiftly returning as the dazzling gray of his irises narrow slightly upon noticing the worry that crinkles her brow.

"I meant what I said (y/n). My office door will always be open for you. Day or night."

He dedicates several long, _painstaking_ moments in watching her face; switching from one of her eyes to the other before dropping his gaze to slowly trail it along the length of her nose, the span of her mouth. If she wasn't red enough before, she certainly is now.

_What am I doing, looking at her like this?_

Had she any sense, she'd have turned on her heel and retreated from the situation to prevent any further embarrassment, but for some reason, she is _rooted;_ supposedly unable to withdraw herself away from his scrutiny even if she wants to.

The electricity he feels is _clearly_ transferring to her. Heart rate spiking tremendously. The close proximity alone acting as an aphrodisiac so _strong_ that he has to physically retract himself to break free from it. She seems just as taken aback as him at the sudden surge of sexual attraction.

"Thank you."

She's quick to walk away and he remains paralysed where he stands. If being _that_ close to her triggers this kind of desire, resisting the effects would be ... _hopeless._

_Get it to- **fucking** -gether Levi. What is even happening?_


	6. The storm

Horses hooves fidget on the hard ground as they wait impatiently to begin their run. Nervousness fills the air. Cadets’ forms quivering as they stare onimously at the gate that they may never come back through again. Crowds cheer in excitement and disappointment.

He has become used to this sort of send off; numb to it even.

Normally he transfixes on the task ahead, but for once his focus is anywhere but. His eyes are scanning the many cadets’ faces sat on their steeds, searching for only one profile.

He despises his pitiful attempt to find her through the crowd of many faces, but he is unable to control the desire to see her once again, to feel the softness of her skin, even though the only contact he has made is to the delicacy of her wrist.

He recalls the fire that scorched and blistered rather than burned from the contact. The ache that blossomed in the pit of his stomach the second that he let her go, and despite his notable expression of impassivity, his body had begun to tremble from the withdrawal.

What he feels is _more_ than just a physical attraction; he knows it, yet refuses to accept it.

Cadets’ cower as they catch his intense, unpurposeful glower fall upon them. He sees squad leaders Hange and Mike a little further back, both pep talking their comrades for the onslaught that’s to come.

_“I’ve always been there Levi … you just never noticed me.”_

As he recites her gentle vocals in his head, he breathes out a soft sigh as this time he _does_ notice her; and he makes damn sure she knows it.

Contact is made.

His vehement gaze catches her desirable smile that creeps upon her lips. The way her hair falls around her features and her perfect posture as the sun glows on her skin creates a wonderous aura.

_She’s so captivating…_

He knows he’s been staring for far too long, but the temptation to look away is non-existent. Her eyes are burning with curiosity and her teeth sink into the pliant flesh of her lower-lip before drawing into her mouth as a type of suppression. A sight in which he finds incredibly provocative.

_I wonder what her lips taste like…_

“Open the gates!”

The resolute shout of Commander Erwin forces him back into horrific reality. This is no time to be heedlessly allowing his thoughts to breach the barrier of a restricted area that he’s trying so hard to stay away from. His self-control is pivatol.

He gives a brief nod in her direction. One that says _take care,_ and she returns his gesture before he focuses back to the task at hand.

“Advance!”

* * *

“Captain?”

Dust envelopes the surrounding expanse. Dark clouds cast a shadow overhead as cold water drips onto his skin. It’s been a long and tiring battle, but it has been won. Still, twenty percent of the regiment have been slaughtered, followed by ten percent with substantial injuries.

Even being humanity’s strongest he knows he can’t save everyone, however, it still weighs heavy on his heart.

“Captain?”

A hand is gently placed on his shoulder and travels down the thin material that covers his arm. He immediately retracts the persons touch, hating the feeling and shoots them a look of contempt.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing Petra?”

“Sorry, I was just seeing that you’re okay - ”

“I’m fine idiot. Gather the rest of the squad, we’re heading back.”

“Of course. I’ll see you back at headquarters Sir.”

He disregards her reply and salute, instead he looks around the zone in which he stands. The smell of blood makes the air he breathes stagnant and unpleasant. The sky suddenly fissures with a thunderous roar, and in heavy, slanted sheets, rain cascades down.

_This seems fitting. As if it isn’t already depressing enough._

“Levi … ”

The angelic voice that comes from behind him is one he recognises instantly; only it’s full of grief.

He turns on his heels, overjoyed to know she is alive. But something is wrong…

 _Terribly_ wrong.

Before engaging the expedition, she’d looked nice; hair and makeup accentuating her symmetrical facial structure perfectly.

Now, her eyes are weary from tears and stray locks of her hair cling to the wet streaks that line her cheeks. Not even the heavens opening can hide it. Her uniform is stained in deep crimson and blood seeps from a wound on her right wrist, dripping from the tips of her dainty fingers. The infliction she has clearly suffered has done naught to preserve her usual look of elegance.

Her body careens unsteadily to the left and in a split second he is there curling his calloused hand around her upper-arm to right her with a jerk.

“Easy there (y/n).” He soothes from in front of her, the rich timbre of his voice rumbling from within his chest as she leans into it.

Her body trembles from exhaustion, her breathing uneven through what he can only assume is a mixture of anxiety and distress. He’s not one for affection, but he knows right now she needs it. His kind motion is small as he rests his hand upon her back, but she seems to appreciate it by releasing a somewhat relieved exhale.

The heavy pellets of rain ultimately condenses his line of sight to mere feet whilst simultaneously drenching them both in water that is far too cold to just be a ‘passing storm’.

Lifting his and her hood, squinting against the onslaught, he takes a moment to acclimate to the strenuous condition before carefully stepping to her side and guiding her in the correct direction. One hand carefully holds her waist, the other gently weaves in the cracks of her fingers as her arm rests over his shoulders.

“Where’s your horse (y/n)?”

His voice is high in pitch, only because the wind has begun blowing and howling fiercly making it almost impossible to hear.

He just about manages to catch her voice, making out the words “Lost.” and “titan.”

He surmises it’s pointless trying to search for it. He needs to get them both out of there. More importantly, she needs medical attention and _her_ safety comes first.

The weight of holding her up becomes heavier as she struggles to put one foot in front of the other; fatigue is winning against her body.

“What the fuck happened out there?”

He releases his grip on her hand and bends, gliding his arm around the back of her knees and gingerly lifting her into a cradle. It’s kinder to carry her than make her walk.

As her head buries itself into the crook of his neck and fingers reach up to grip his clothed shirt, his muscles tense with the recollection, goosebumps surfacing along the length of his arms as his body begins to weakly reenact the heat that speared through his core when he’d first felt her touch.

_Now?! For fuck sake!_

But what shocks him most, is how even when she is in a state of drowsiness, she still reads him and knows exactly what he’s thinking…

“I feel it too Levi … I have ever since we touched…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More juice for you in the next one! Constructive criticism is welcome


	7. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Levi be able to control himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait! I'm not going to yap because I know you guys just want to get on and read xoxo

He lifts a finger to idly scratch at his temple, flaxen brows pulling together in concentration as he rests his elbows on his desk, linking his hands together. He huffs as he recalls the events that occurred a couple of days ago. 

Not the expedition itself, but what happened after.

(y/n) looking distressed and dishevelled, covered in blood that turns out belonged to her now _former_ comrades. How weak she was as he carried her in his arms through the torrential storm that hovered above, drenching him and her in freezing water. Her confession that he wanted to question her about, but his chance seized as she promptly blacked out.

He looks vexed, though after taking a moment to card a hand through his disarray of inky tresses, he pushes out a sigh and wets his lower-lip with a quick swipe of his tongue before dropping his gaze back down to the paperwork strewn across his desk.

He wants nothing more than to see her, but the moment she was handed over to the medics, he had lost sight of her and had no idea where she was and if she was okay. 

For once in his life, Levi is at a loss.

He brushes his paperwork aside and growls in irritation before promptly standing and pacing over to his open window, the gentle breeze cooler than the blazing heat of the last few days, the brightness of the sun weaker as clouds disguise it.

He once again thinks about (y/n). It was… nice. His friendship with her is different than his friendships with everyone else. While banter is playful and often bitter with them, it's more demure and... gentle, with her. Almost compassionate. While he knows better than to think of anything other than companionship, he can't help but daydream about possibly engaging in something… more?

He felt her before he heard her — as if in slow motion, all five of her fingers closed around his wrist before tightening with a gentle pull, and in that moment, no amount of cool air could douse the heat that flared up in his lower-abdomen from the simple way that her skin felt against his. 

Her touch spoke of a faraway comfort.

"Levi?"

Upon turning he is graced with her heavenly visage, a smile full of apology and frown showing concern. He notices the small graze on her left cheek and drifts his eyes to her exposed arms to see no more than bruises and scratches. Just at that moment, a wave of relief courses through him.

"You're okay."

It isn't him asking her as such, but more telling himself. He subconsciously lifts his hand to her cheek and with his thumb, tenderly caresses the affected area. He worships the softness of her skin, resting his four fingers alongside her neck whilst his thumb continues to stroke her jowl.

He studies her as her eyes close and she leans into his touch, a look of peace in her smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks craning an eyebrow as her lids flutter open.

"For being there when no one else was."

Although his expression is stoic and unreadable, his every thought circles around keeping his breathing regulated, stable and ultimately clear of any indication that (y/n)'s very presence was doing an _unspeakable_ number on him.

"I'm not going to pressure you by asking what happened out there. Just as long as you're okay - "

His sentence is prematurely cut short as her arms are thrown around his neck and he is pulled into a crushing embrace. He's stunned to the spot with uncertainty, unsure how to reciprocate this sudden intimacy and to make matters worse, he feels the wetness of her tears and hears her sobs against his neck.

He has absolutely no clue what to say or do.

_This is it Levi. Get it together. You can do this. Just relax and breathe. Just pat her on the back ... or the head. **Anything** dammit!_

"You're nervous." 

She sniffles and produces the cutest of chuckles before releasing her hold on him and pulling away to wipe her tear-stained cheeks with the backs of her hands. He remains motionless as she reaches out and takes his hand in hers, lifting it into his view.

"It's okay to be nervous."

Her heart-warming whisper does nothing to stop the rapidness of his heartbeat as the tips of her fingers trace along his palm and slide into the crevices of his own, encasing their hands together.

"I'm nervous when I'm around you too."

Her gaze focuses on him, unwavering and holding curiosity.

"I don't know what the fuck is happening to me..."

He says honestly, lost in her eyes. She smiles at his wrinkled brows and his heart is soaring as she steps closer.

"I don't either, but ... this _feeling_ ... don't you like it?"

Without anything but her to hold on to, control is difficult to maintain. He'd heard stories about desire and her _wicked_ provocations, such flames were advised to stay well away from lest you yearned for _utter_ destruction. In this case, destruction sounds like heaven rather than hell.

"I don't know ... "

She takes another step closer. He wants to stop her, push her away, but he physically _can't_ ; every part of him has succumbed to her in her entirety, and in this moment, she's the sole embodiment of _everything_ that he's ever hungered for in terms of physical carnality.

"Levi?"

"Yes?"

The distance is closing, like a magnet wrenching him towards her, both their breaths heavy and trembling.

"Have you ever kissed someone passionately before?"

She releases his hand and instead leans her palms against his chest. He can't help but switch from looking into her weepy eyes and down to her inviting lips that are _dangerously_ close to colliding with his.

"No."

Everything about her has awoken something deep inside of him that he isn't necessarily sure how to analyze, but all the same, he has an urge to explore it.

"Do you want to?"

Her gentle yet enticing whisper is all it takes for his conduct to _completely_ collapse. Their lips have instantaneously united with a fiery lasciviousness, his entire body flushed and alight with a desire more intense than anything he's _ever_ experienced before in his life.

Her hands have abandoned his chest and nestled into the sides of his neck, whilst his have found her cheeks.

The kiss itself is insatiable; although messy to begin with, but neither took too long to get going with the flow.

Although his thoughts are running wild at what in the hell he's doing, at the front of his mind, all he can think is how good she tastes. How wonderful her skin feels; how much he wants _more_. His thirst only increases and his dominance takes over as he's gently pushing her up against the nearest wall.

The tapered ends of his raven tresses brush against the torrid flesh of her cheeks as his body presses against her and instantaneously incites a whimper of only the _utmost_ depravity from deep within her chest. Her fingers tangle in his locks, her mouth tearing away from his just to catch her breath from the raw intensity of the kiss.

He looks at the beauty before him. Flushed cheeks, sharp breaths and her eyes begging for more.

_Fuck, I'm **actually** doing this..._

He returns his lips to hers and she moans delightfully as he thrusts his hips into her. Both enjoying the feel of each other, they forget everything around them.

That is until it’s so fiercely, so _unexpectedly_ torn asunder by something that neither one had foreseen — something so astringently paralyzing in nature that a powerful wave of nausea is the only thing keeping him grounded instead of falling unconscious to the icy shock of having his high so forcibly shattered by the humility of being _discovered_.

"Captain Levi? Captain (l/n)?"

A _devastating_ pause.

Well fuck, if he didn't forget to shut the damn door, then this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't of been caught in a provocative position with a fellow comrade; and by the Commander himself no less.

"Either of you care to tell me what on _earth_ is going on here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Whatever will happen next?  
> Please feel free to comment or leave kudos. Those of you that already have, thank you so much ♡


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Erwin's turn to have his say and Levi has an answer for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple chapter to build up for the next one.

She sits with her hands clasped together, head down, cheeks rosey and eyes full of shame, careful not to look up at Erwin's condescending frown from across his desk. Levi sits next to her, slumped in his chair with his arms folded tightly in protest, scowling at the blonde for _daring_ to scrutinize her like that. 

If he's being honest with himself, he never once imagined in his life he would be sat in his superiors office being scolded for fraternizing with a fellow comrade. He feels it's _his_ responsibility to take the blame, because to put it simply; he lost control of his usually calm and collected demeanour.

His angry, piercing orbs remain rooted on Erwin and the male is well aware as he casts his sky blue eyes towards the Captain.

"Is there a problem Levi?"

He scoffs at Erwin's ask before retorting in a venomous pitch.

"Yeah, I think it's fucking pathetic that you have two fully grown adults sat in front of you like we just drew pen on the damn walls. What's next? You want us to go sit on the fucking naughty step?"

Silence...

It's not his intention to make (y/n) feel anymore uncomfortable than she _clearly_ already does, but he can't stand being judged for something that quite frankly is none if his fucking business. The moment of vehemence they both shared was meant just for the two of them and it angers him how Erwin thinks any of it is his business. Her lips, her touch, her body had entirely succumbed to him and him _alone_. Before the unwanted interruption, she was his and he was hers; only now, he has no clue if that notion still stands.

He's suddenly imparted with a swift clap of hands and a bellowing laugh, the sound of such fisting the collar of his thoughts and impetuously propelling him back to the present. 

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

His scowl is now riddled with confusion as Erwin continues his perpetuous laugh leaning back in his seat, (y/n)'s own profile trying to understand what is so funny about the situation. 

Now it's _her_ turn to speak.

"Forgive me for being bold Commander, but I fail to see what is so amusing?"

"No, no, it's not bold (y/n)," He says with a wave of his hand and returns to his normal composure "I'm going to be completely honest, I never imagined two _very_ opposite people to be attracted to one another."

Watching from his peripheral vision, Levi notices her stained cheeks and how Erwin's answer has only made her feel all the more awkward which only angers him further.

"Is there a point to this or are you just spurting crap? Because quite frankly I have better things to do with my day and I'm sure (y/n) does too."

The Commander's eyes drift closed with a deep, steady inhale before he addresses both, his tone oozing with that usual, habitual cordiality that _almost_ makes Levi feel guilty for being such a killjoy. 

"I guess I'll get to the crunch then as it seems you're unable to hold your tongue Levi."

He's only greeted with an eye roll and a thunderous look from the jet-haired man; he expects no less.

"Well, as you both are aware, relationships within the Corps are somewhat ... _frowned_ upon. Now it's not to say that it isn't allowed, I understand that it's easy to fall into something more in the company of others, but... "

_Here we go._

"I must express concern when it comes to your duty. It's always likely that being in a relationship will interfere with your performances out on the field and you will not have the full focus that is needed when one is worrying about the other - "

"May I ask for a transfer Commander?"

Levi snaps his head in the direction of (y/n)'s polite yet serious ask. Well, he didn't fucking see _that_ coming and Erwin looks just as stunned as he is. 

"(y/n), I'm not saying one of you needs to leave the regiment... "

"I'm well aware of that Sir. It is actually something I have been considering for some time now."

Erwin's eyes flicker from her to Levi and he's now aware that the Captain had no _idea_ she had planned to ask this. He can see Levi's blood is boiling with perplexity and infuriation and knows he needs to say something before Levi speaks words he'll regret.

"You're fucking _kidding_ right?" 

Too late. 

"Transfer where? The fucking Garrison that are a bunch of drunken idiots. The Military pigs that are as bent as a steel fucking pipe? You're an _idiot_ if you think you belong with them - "

"I think maybe we should speak about this at a later date (y/n) ..." Erwin shoots a glare at Levi "... in private."

"Yes Sir."

Her voice is suddenly timid, her expression saddened as she looks to her lap and twiddles her fingers. Levi knows he's put his foot in it. Maybe it isn't his place to say what she can and can't do, but the last thing he wants is for her to leave. Now only one question remains in his head.

_Why?_

"I think it might be a good idea to leave it at that. (y/n), you're dismissed. Levi, I need you to hang back for a minute."

The lady gives the Commander a curt nod before she stands and treads towards the door. She doesn't even spare Levi a glance and now he is awash with guilt.

Why the fuck couldn't he of just been a normal human being and tried to have a heart to heart with her or something? Try to understand what is wrong and see if he could help? Or even better, just kept his fucking mouth _shut_.

He knows the answer; it's not him. It never _has_ been.

"Levi ... I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, I never really have, but go easy on the poor girl. She's had a troubled past and she always has a good reason for her decisions."

Seems Erwin knows her better than he does. He takes his advice with a grumble and mutters something about the Commander being a _know it all_ and abruptly stands, making his own way towards the exit.

"Levi?"

"What?"

He whips his head round to the ocean-eyed male who is wearing a sardonic smile with his arms loosely folded.

"Maybe next time it would be wise to _shut_ your office door."

"Tch. Very _fucking_ funny."

He storms out, slamming the door behind him, earning a deep chuckle from the man sat at his desk.

He knows Levi well, but even for him this is new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated ♡


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi seeks the truth and in doing so, ends up revealing his own.

His boots thunder against the hickory flooring quick footed as he pursues (y/n) who has slipped around the corner at the other end of the corridor. He's pissed for many reasons. At Erwin for sticking his beak in. At having such a heated yet intimate moment ruined. At her for not saying anything or even bothering to look at him. More so though, he's pissed at himself for allowing his heart to open up to her only to feel like she's ripped it apart by deciding to abandon her duty and dare he think it; _him_.

He wants answers. He _demands_ answers.

He ignores the peculiar looks that cadets' bestow him as he marches past them, one clear goal on his enraged profile. 

Turning the corner his mission is brought to an abrupt halt as his form collides with a fellow comrade. One such person he _really_ doesn't wish to have a conversation with right now.

"Whoa shorty, Slow down!"

Hange's hands have gripped his arms to steady herself before she can fall onto her backside in spectacular fashion. His narrow orbs ignore the woman in front of him, instead looking beyond as he sees (y/n) placing a key into a lock and rushing into where he can only assume is her quarters.

"You okay there? You look like you're going to eat someone alive."

He directs his irate glare towards Hange's almost terrified expression, but it hides behind a riveted smile.

"Move it four eyes."

He shoves her out of the way in a short-tempered manner which is nothing new to her and she just chuckles as he storms towards the door that (y/n) hadn't long entered.

"Have mercy on them Levi!"

He disregards her roaring laugh and continues forth without bothering to knock and invites himself in.

He expects to find (y/n) sat at her desk, but there's no sign of her. As his eyes scan the living quarters, he's quick to notice the unanimous amount of books placed in their slots on bookshelves. Other than that, her quarters aren't much different from his. Exactly the same layout, but mirrored. 

And then there's the scent; _her scent._

Strawberries and cream which is quick to remind him of how her touch, her lips felt. That delicate smell always seeming to act as an invisible sedative and he soon finds his fast beating heart slowing itself, his anger dissipating and his chest now aching to hold her.

With a shake of his head he wanders towards the inner door that leads into her bedroom, this time gently tapping it with his knuckles. He waits a few seconds but gets no reply. He's not sure what possesses him to do it, but the urge to open it and peek in is overpowering and he quietly, carefully does so. The door clicks open and he looks through the smallest gap he can; again, she isn't there.

There's only one more place she can be and his speculation is right. His eyes descend to perceive the slice of light that spills onto the hardwood from beneath the bathroom door, the sound of hushed whimpers coming from the other side.

"Shit." 

He mutters in the belief that his harsh words back in Erwin's office have upset her. He further opens her bedroom door and silently treads inside. Taking a deep, harmonious breath as he reaches the door, he softly taps the wood three times with the knuckle of his index finger. Her sobs have muted and he patiently waits to hear her sweet-sounding voice.

"Who is it?"

There it is and he is wholly unable to prevent the side smile that tugs at his lips. 

"It's Levi. Can you come out so we can talk?"

He doesn't push her anymore than that. He waits in the few seconds of silence. If she tells him to leave, he will respectfully do so. If she opens the door, even better, although he doesn't have any idea what he plans to say; all he knows is he needs to tread carefully.

"Would you mind taking a seat for a minute Levi? Just whilst I get myself cleaned up."

_So fucking polite._

"Sure."

As he hears (y/n) pottering around in the bathroom, he takes the time to observe her bedroom. Beautiful thin dove drapes effortlessly sway in the breeze from her open window. Next to it sits an ocean blue cushioned chair with a side table that a book rests on.

_Must be where she sits and reads._

Her double bed covers match the colour of her drapes and he notices how the duvet and pillows are pristine and unspoiled.

_Does she even sleep in the bed?_

His cinereal orbs look to her bedside table in which an oil lamp is perched, but his eyes befall a small pot with pills in. Curiosity serves him well and he is about to investigate, but the bathroom lock clicks and (y/n) steps out trying to disguise her previous distress - immediately noticing where the Captain's gaze rests.

"Sleeping pills."

She answers for him with a down-hearted expression.

"How long?"

Her fingers lift to inherently tuck a lock of hair behind the crook of her ear as her cheeks flush the lightest shade of pink which he deduces is because of embarrassment.

"Years."

His eyes soften from a better sense of understanding, though confusion is still etched into the tight line of his mouth. His tone of voice is infuriatingly thick with disinterest, though the way that he tilts his head just to recite the word subtly implies a general concern for her now cresting anxiety. 

"Years?"

In a magnetising pull, he ambles towards her slowly, hoping she doesn't step away from him; only to be startled as she does the _complete_ opposite. 

Her head instead finds comfort where his pulsating heart belongs. He doesn't pause for long this time and gives her the alleviation she seeks by gingerly wrapping his arms around her torso to hold her close.

Adjusting his pitch to something far less condescending, he speaks with kindness and concern.

"Talk to me (y/n), please. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

A sigh of dejection is breathed out as she snuggles further into his hold.

"Why are you so kind to me Levi? Why have you made me feel this way?"

A deep chuckle rumbles from within his chest, something he thought he could never express again.

"I should be asking you the same questions."

He's gentle as he takes hold of her shoulders and pushes her back so he can look deep into her eyes. Maybe work out what she's thinking, find some tell-tale sign so she doesn't have to speak, yet he's sees nothing but her innocence and allurement.

"So, are you going to talk to me or are you going to keep hiding behind your sentences?"

"You don't know how much of a screw up I am Levi."

He pauses for thought at her soft whisper.

"I'd say no more of a screw up than me."

She frowns with a shake of her head.

"I'll just drag you down. That's all I've ever done to those I care about. I've lost too many people Levi ... I'm responsible for those on my squad. I should take care of them, bring them home to their families, but instead ... I send them to their deaths and that's on me. I can't bear it anymore ... I can't lose anyone else - _especially_ not you."

"If you don't want to lose me, then why are you pushing me away? Why are you running?"

"Because it's better that way ... for everyone. For me."

His eyebrows draw together in frustration. He sees what's going on and now it's his turn to psychoanalyze her.

"You're afraid. Afraid that if you get too close then what you have will disappear right in front of you and you'll never get a chance to claim it for yourself again. You'll hold responsibility, detach yourself from others, wish that it was _you_ that disappeared so everyone else can keep going and live the life they deserve with those they love and cherish. You feel worthless. Even though others don't see you that way, it doesn't change anything ... it's what _you_ believe. You're placing blame on yourself for all the bad shit that happens in life and do you want to know why?"

Her eyes begin brimming with tears as she casts her sight to the floor at her feet, bottom lip quivers, delicate body trembles at his harsh but true words.

"Because you feel sorry for yourself. It's as simple as that (y/n). Believe me, I know those feelings _all_ too well."

She giggle-cries, but her eyes remain rooted to the spot.

"You're better at this than I thought."

"(y/n), look at me," 

She does as he says with a forlorn look. 

"For a long time now, I believed it made sense to shut the rest of the world out ... but then one day, you walked through my door. Perfect _fucking_ you." He chuckles "I don't know these feelings or understand them, but what I _do_ know is that it's fucking incredible and scary at the same time ... and it's something I want to investigate."

She stares at him in silence, shock written in her watery eyes, forcing him to bring her back to reality with the brush of his thumb attacking a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"C'mon (y/n), help me out here. I'm opening my fucking heart for you. Tell me how you feel, right here, right now."

"I ... I feel ... like the ground beneath me is going to open up and swallow me whole ... but I'm not scared because ... "

"Because?"

Her breathing becomes rapid once again and with a coercive jolt, that insatiable, distantly-familiar fire suddenly erupts in his lower abdomen.

"Because I know that you'll catch me."

Since he was a teenager, he'd been familiar with lust and it’s wayward temptations, of course, but _this_? It isn't just a form of temptation… No. It's something else. Something… metaphysical, unnatural. _Otherworldly_ , even.

The sadness, the fear, the apprehensiveness between them dematerialized and their emotions shift back to salaciousness. The desire for one another's lips, to unrobe each other and have their bodies marry together winning against their better judgement.

His lips claim hers within seconds and just like their previous encounter the delerium they find themselves in triggers the most extremely erotic lamentation from (y/n)'s throat as her hands roam through his onyx undercut. 

His hands simultaneously work their way down to her hips and he guides her to turn one hundred and eighty degrees, so he can lay her illustrious form on the crisp sheets of her cot.

As her head hits the duvet, he rips their lips apart and peers at her through his bangs. Her cheeks are alight and eyes are full of eroticism as her fingers graze over his pastel cheeks with tenderness and tooth bites desperately into her bottom lip. 

Before he allows himself to give into her hunger, he has one more thing to ask in a deep modulation, teasingly ghosting his lips over hers.

"Will you stay?"

She looks at him with adoration and uncertainty. He wants the uncertainty to brush itself aside and starts peppering her skin with kisses, descending to the pulse point on her neck and begins to drag his tongue along the cadence, inciting a delightful moan and giving him the answer he eagerly seeks.

"Yes Levi! _Yes_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you xoxo


	10. Lust, Desire, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi succumbs to his emotions, realising just what he's been missing out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more raunchy than I intended. Oops.

Lust is like a fever. An excessive need to keep both body and mind combined in a heated, sexual, physical attraction.

Desire is like a yearning. The need to touch, the want, the greed, making it almost impossible to hold control.

Love is like a warmth. A tenderness that steals the heart and causes extreme fondness towards the other, the need to protect and cherish.

All separately are extremely powerful emotions; but combined? The results are mind-numbingly, beautifully _catastrophic_.

These emotions are exactly what Levi is afraid of and now believes he has succumbed to as he gazes down at (y/n)' stunningly flushed profile and plump lips where they have kissed so ravenously. 

Another emotion he is feeling is elation, for she said she would stay. Wether it's because she wants to or if it's just for him, at this precise moment he doesn't care; even if it is spur of the moment.

It's just him and her. No interruptions whilst they share this unique attraction to one another. 

She looks so divine laid down on her bed with her chest heaving from breathlessness and glorious coloured eyes showing his reflection. The kisses may be impassioned, but the touch of his fingers on her thighs are gentle and loving as he glides them towards the thin fabric of her shirt where the petit buttons are _asking_ to be undone.

She watches him with a keen, avid thirst, irises flickering from one of his eyes to the other before dropping to observe the way that his fingers strenuously pop them open. 

As she watches him, _he watches her,_ his calcified stare strong enough to make her body shudder underneath him. He carefully moves the material to the side, taking in the revealing sight of her bust hidden underneath a simple black bra. He dips his head down and plants soft kisses just above the fabric, his deep locks stroking her exposed skin. He places his hands just above her protruding hips, moving his kisses between her fabric-covered breasts and down to her surging stomach, eliciting the sweetest mewl to escape her lips as her hands move to take hold of his. His thin lips glide across her belly button before reaching the rim of her trousers.

He's about to make his next move, but halts when he notices her hands loosen their grip on his and she shields her face from him.

_ Is she embarrassed? _

His brows draw together as he lifts himself up and reaches for (y/n)' hands, kindly breaking them apart to get a look at her.

_ Not embarrassed, nervous. _

"You okay?"

He does his best to ask her in the most reassuring voice he can possibly muster, but she's quick to veer her head away from him and lift her index finger to take an anxious bite into her nail. There was only one way to describe her at this precise moment; _fucking adorable..._

and then it hits him.

_ Well shit ... she's never ... _

Levi gingerly takes her chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her glowing visage towards him. He softens his stare giving her clear indication that everything is okay and he understands.

"What was it you said to me? It's okay to be nervous. This is new to me as well (y/n)."

Her eyes widen slightly at his revelation and she pops her nail out of her mouth.

"You mean you've never..."

"Had an intimate or sexual relationship? No. You're my first ... and hopefully my last."

He didn't think her cheeks could go anymore crimson, but boy was he wrong. He's doing something to this normally confident speaking woman and it's as clear as day that she is putty in his hands.

"We can take this slow. There's no rush."

"Okay. Thank you Levi."

"Do you want to stop for now?"

She's quick to shake her head "Would it be bold of me to say that I would like it if we could just kiss and get used to the feel of each other?"

For the first time in a long time, he gives a small smile for her eyes only.

"Not at all."

He unites their lips once more and she keens as his body presses further into her. Although she has made it clear she doesn't intend to have sex with him - at least not _this_ time - he finds that the way their body's amalgamate with earnestness is making it almost impossible for him to _keep his_ _**shit** together._

As his hands move up to her chest, another desirous whimper reaches his ears, causing the Captain to release a heedless, throaty groan into the bedroom — lips parting and teeth coming together in a tight clench as his trousers rapidly strain against the swelling cock beneath them. 

"Fuck - I'm sorry. You have no _idea_ what you do to me."

She lifts her hands to rest them on his pallid cheeks, smoothing her thumbs against his jowl and gracing him with a darling smile.

"Really, it's okay."

She pulls him down, merging their lips together in a delicate kiss. Immediately, Levi hooks his thumbs into the waistline of her trousers, the appendages curling into the fabric enough to drag it past the ridge of her hips and down to her thighs. Her marring whimpers and restless shifts only magnify his pupils into swollen, ravenous pits of gluttony and greed. 

He seeks to pleasure; _only her._

Ignoring his own desperate need for release, a single hand reaches above and behind himself to fist at his shirt’s neckline before breaking away from her and pulling it swiftly over his head to cast it aside. He studies her as she makes no attempt to resist running the tips of her fingers along the contours of his chest and abdomen. 

He leans down, his lips teasing her earlobe and whispers to her with provocation.

"Do you trust me (y/n)?"

With a sharp intake of breath, she answers "Complacently."

Her strangled cry fills the expanse of the modest quarters when the raven slips his entire hand beneath the band of her panties, the calloused padding of his index finger _brazenly_ trailing the length of her slit before he’s cupping the heat of her sex into his palm with a groan. He can feel how immodestly slick she's become — an accumulation of warm, liquid silk coating all _five_ of his fingers and wetting her inner-thighs. 

_ "Fuck... " _

Not only are her gasps and moans sending him wild with desire, but also the feel of her soaked folds, making the most crude, wet sounds he's ever heard send his imagination to an _undisciplined_ place as two of his fingers work to spread her open while a third traces the pulsing cluster of nerves at the crest with a tortuous pressure that has her fighting to stay coherent.

_ Oh the things he could do to her... _

"Oh god! _Levi!"_

His lips press against the curvature of her neck and he halts his movement down below.

"Want me to stop?"

"No, _God no_ , Please, _Please_ don't stop!"

He smiles against her skin, enjoying every moment of hearing and seeing her squirm from underneath him, however, he gives the lady what she desires.

Two of his fingers push past her folds and synchronously slide inside of her — their girth stretching open the hot, neglected walls of her core as he sheathes them all the way down to the knuckle before painstakingly curling them inward in a series of tight, _unyielding_ strokes.

Her back arcs in response, clothed breasts press flush against the warm expanse of his bare chest as a single arm snakes upward to shakily curl around his shoulders. 

Her moans become louder as the pleasure becomes unequivocally _staggering_ , hips rolling in tandem with each languid pump of his fingers to ensure that he _keeps_ moving. Her fingers tangle and tighten around his messy crop of silken black as he edges her closer and closer to her ultimate rubicon.

_ "Levi! Levi! Levi!" _

The way she screams his name is almost enough to make himself come undone on top of her, all he would need is _one_ stroke along his throbbing girth... _but no._ This moment is hers. _It's **all** for her._

“I _need_ you, Lev —” 

Her words are silenced by his mouth dropping down to firmly fasten to hers, ultimately stifling the sob that bubbles in the back of her throat as he speeds up his ministrations and snaps his hips into her. Her legs tighten around him, walls throb against his fingers as she breaks the kiss and throws her head back in ecstasy, body convulsing as she orgasms beyond belief, the shrill squeal from her mouth forcing Levi to bite hard into his bottom lip so he can focus on his pain rather than pleasure as she slows her rocking hips to her sweet release.

He scans her heavy breaths and glowing cheeks as her body begins to relax underneath him, eyes closing from clear exhaustion and head tilting against the now ruffled duvet below her.

He cranes his head down and presses a light kiss to her cheek, the heat radiating from it warming his lips, before he buries himself into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry if I took that too far."

"You didn't ... it - it was incredible. For someone with no experience Levi, _you_ are amazing. How did you know to do that?"

Neither look at each other as they speak, too afraid to show embarrassment at something that is perfectly natural in a loving relationship.

"As you know, I like to read."

She chortles at his revealed secret " _That_ ... I was not expecting."

He lets out a low growl as he slides his hand from beneath her underwear and lifts his head to look into her now open but dazed eyes. 

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom to clean up?"

"Oh, no, Of course not."

He's careful to push himself off her and it isn't until he's standing upright that he spots a deep tissue scar running horizontally just below her abdomen, clearly too caught up in the moment to notice it before. He glances back at her for only a second and sees how uncomfortable she has quickly become. Expression down-hearted, teeth nibbling on her lower-lip, eye-contact refused. 

He already knows; this is going to be a _difficult_ subject to broach...

He exhales from his nostrils and pivots, making sure his back is turned so she doesn't feel he is judging her with his stare. 

"You can tell me when you're ready (y/n). We all have scars, some are just more obvious than others."

He ambles towards the bathroom without another word, but her soft call of his name has him stopping and turning his head so he can see her from his peripheral.

"Will you stay? At least until the sun goes down?"

He nods in agreement to her request "No longer than that. Got shitty paperwork to get on with."

She smiles at his lacklustre response, but it only makes her all the more thankful. Thankful that he allowed her into his office that day, gave her the chance to get to know him on a more personal level.

But most of all; _thankful for him._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are more than welcome. Thank you to everyone who has supported me with this fic ♡


	11. Trials and turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is given a choice as (y/n) finally tells him the truth of how she recieved that scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of physical and mental abuse. If you are triggered then please feel free to skip this chapter xoxo

He never dreamed in his life he would find something - no, _someone_ \- he can indulge in, possess a strong need to... well... _enjoy_. He feels like a teenager exploring a relationship for the first time. 

Kissing her. _Fuck_. The most incredible sensation. Like taking a bite into a forbidden fruit and each time he bites, he is struggling to resist in pulling away.

Her glorious moans travelling down his throat as he kisses her voraciously and grinds his clothed groin against her; He can only _imagine_ how much more delicious those mewls would be if there were no clothing involved.

Speaking of imagination, his has been running wild since the first day that she ruined her panties for him. He didn't expect something he'd always believed to be crude and filthy so... _crude and filthy_ but in a _different_ kind of way. He was turned on by it; _still is._

Each time he thinks back to her facial expressions as his fingers worked her core, his girth insists on swelling and screams for release, but he denies it. Of course he indulged in this sort of thing when he was younger, but he was honestly disgusted with himself after doing the deed that he never attempted it again. He doesn't even remember what the fuck was so exciting that he seeked to surrender his need that day anyway.

Even now, as he sits in his office he can't help but invision how fucking _pretty_ she looked and sounded underneath him. How much he wishes her keen whimpers and gasps that day weren't due to just his fingers doing the work. Her skin was burning, drunk off of the insatiable yearning to have him near her, against her, _**inside**_ _of her_. Her body was ready, but her mind wasn't and he understands that. He's older than her and even though he has a lack of experience, he's not scared of losing his V card, whereas many a year ago he may well have been.

His tongue draws the swell of his lower-lip into his mouth, teeth conscientiously nibbling at piece of frayed skin as he wickedly weighs his options on how he is going to manage satisfying himself while he waits for her to give him the go ahead.

But then, he drags himself from his thoughts...

_ What the **fuck** Levi? What's wrong with you? Have some fucking patience you **moron**! _

Even though he is mentally scolding himself, the low frustrated growl he emancipates and the thud of his elbows on his desk as his fingers tighten around his deep locks make (y/n) aware that something is bothering him as she stands idly in his doorway and has been for a few seconds now without his knowledge.

"Everything okay Levi?"

His head darts in the direction of the hospitable voice and hands fall to the desk as he shoots a scowl of utter disapproval her way.

"What did I tell you about knocking?" 

He deflects the question with another question harshly, just like _she_ always does, making her fully perceive that he is dodging something.

"Actually, you didn't tell me anything about knocking. If I remember correctly, you simply asked if my parents ever _taught_ me to knock."

He blows out a huff of exasperation at her sarcasm and casts his sight down to his fingers, clasping them together.

"I'm sorry. I'm just fucking tired of thinking."

"Understandable and relatable."

He lifts his gaze, softening it to her compassionate yet light-hearted pitch.

"Did you want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He only notices a she steps inside that she's wearing a cutesy blue t-shirt dress that wraps her form perfectly and brings out the colour of her eyes.

"Day off today?" He deadpans, keeping his stare on her perfect profile and holding back the want to get up and approach her.

_ You're on duty Levi. **No** messing about. _

She smiles as she pulls the chair out from under his desk and seats herself, pulling the hem of her dress down to her knees as she crosses one leg over the other.

"How did you guess?"

"Because you look nice."

_ Did I actually just fucking say that? _

"As opposed to every other day?" She says with confusion and slight offence.

His brows draw together "No. You look... nice- _er_ than every other day. I'm not disrespecting you (y/n), I just prefer seeing you out of your uniform. That way I'm not constantly reminded of the line of work we are both in and the possibilities that could be."

Pursing her lips, he can see she is obviously holding back a smile.

"That has to be the sweetest thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

"Tch. Is there an actual reason you're here? Because unlike _you_ , I am _not_ off duty today."

There he goes again, putting up his defenses when she makes a comment that actually makes him sound like a nice guy. Levi has never and will never respect himself, but, she makes sure to tell him something every day she sees him that reminds him of how human he actually is.

"I just wanted to see if you were free at any point so that we could maybe... talk?"

"Talk?" He parrots with a lift of his brow.

He notices how the air around them both has swiftly become solemn and her expression is showing signs of sorrow. In those few short seconds, he knows what she wants to say is incredibly sensitive _and_ important. 

He wastes no time in standing himself and heading over to the headquarters door and closing it, making sure to also lock it to prevent unwanted interruptions before he ambles back towards (y/n) and kindly holds his hand out for her to take as her guise looks to him in confusion.

"We'll sit on the sofa. These wooden chairs aren't kind to anyone's ass."

She chuckles and gladly slides her fingers into his pale palm so he can hoist her to her feet.

"It can wait until later Levi, I'm sure you have more important things to be getting on with."

Purposely ignoring her he gently pulls her along to his sofa in the corner of his office with a good view of the horses stable from the window and nods his head to urge her to sit down. With a chortled sigh, she does so and he seats himself to her left, keeping a small distance out of respect.

"So, what's on your mind?"

He asks as he settles back into the cushion, loosely folding his sinewy arms across his chest. She in return, turns her body slightly to face him, relaxing herself.

"There's something very important that I need you to know Levi... and I need you to understand what it could mean for our future, so that you're able to make a _choice_."

His gaze remains placid but his heart has stopped. Her words are strong, like a Mother getting her child to understand consequences of actions. He can't wait any longer, he needs to know what the fuck she's talking about.

"Go on."

"I never told you what happened to me after my parents died,"

His throat dries and he is unable to hide his concern at this moment. Concern for her and wether her story is worthy for his ears; and concern for what the implications are for their relationship. It _has_ to be serious, and for the first time in a very long time, he is feeling scared, but he listens as she takes a deep, shaky breath...

"After their death, I was taken in by my Mothers Brother. Him and his wife were - still are - high ranked members of the church of the walls. They worship the walls above _everything_ else. Lucky me was forced into that life without choice. They were eccentric... honestly _terrifying_. I was in my early teens when I decided I wanted to make a path of my own. I didn't want to stay stuck in a birdcage worshipping a load of rock... so I rebelled in a way. I secretly wrote to the Survey Corps. Explained who my parents were and the life I had ultimately become trapped in. I needed an out as well as closure... but most of all the _freedom_. I didn't hear back from them right away, in fact it was a few months later that a letter was sent saying I would be an asset to the Legion and a date was given for me to start training. I was so excited and scared you know? B ut then my Uncle's wife found the letter... the fury in her eyes is something I will _never_ unsee,"

He reaches out to her, notices the tears brimming at the corner of her eyes as the further she goes on, the harder this conversation is becoming. She takes his hand and he gives a ginger squeeze of reassurance.

"I was dragged to the basement and chained up by my hands and feet as punishment. Kept in the dark, starved and brought water only in the morning and evening. I don't remember how many days I was down there. Time seemed lost... but I won't go into detail, I'm sure you can imagine, it wasn't a pretty sight,"

She chortles down-trodden and stops for a short breath, all the while Levi's thumb caresses her hand in circular motions.

"Until one day, I was forced to the church in my weak state, not only to stand in front of my Uncle and his wife, but the rest of the fanatics. They told me to explain why I would betray them and the gods of the walls... I was truthful, foolish even. I should of lied that day... because _that_ day, they took a part of me that I can _never_ get back."

"They hurt you?"

"I was branded a traitor and beaten to within an inch of my life by each and every one of them... my Uncle and his wife watched on both wearing a shit-eating grin. They believed I deserved it. I could feel every rib cracking, bone breaking, every part of my body that would end up with some kind of bruise or fracture and they just let it happen."

He's genuinely shocked. He knew the wall fanatics were crazy, but never knew the extent they would go to all because a young girl didn't want that life. She had suffered _tremendously_ , but there is one question he has to ask.

"How did you survive?"

"Erwin. He came just as I was close to shutting my eyes and never opening them again."

"Of course. Eyebrows always knows when to make an entrance."

There's a chuckle between them and a momentary silence before her expression returns to serious and unmistakable sadness.

"The damage that was done to my body was so excessive that I had to have surgery... a full hysterectomy."

"..."

She watches and waits for his reaction, but he remains composed. He knows _exactly_ what she's saying, but is still digesting this new information.

"I can't conceive Levi."

"..."

"I can never be a Mother, give you a child, a family - "

"Where are you going with this (y/n)?"

His voice is calm, timbre as he watches the warm tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I can never make you truly happy. You understand that, don't you?"

She's guilt tripping herself. He understands now why she felt the need to tell him. She's giving him an out.

"Don't give me that doe-eyed look."

"I'm sorry. It's just... you deserve so much better - "

"And _don't_ talk shit. I _have_ better. I'm looking at better _right_ now,"

His touch is gentle but his voice is just the opposite — the words are apathetic, instead laced with incredulity at the fact that she's even _trying_ to make it sound like any of it is even her fault. He's angry, not at her, but at the situation. Her chance to give new life to this cruel world stolen from her through selfishness and bitterness.

"You're sure about this Levi? I mean... I'm probably thinking _too_ far ahead considering we've only really just started seeing each other but... I don't know."

"You're having second thoughts?"

She swiftly shakes her head to his ask and slips her hand out of his so she can brush away her tears. 

"Absolutely not."

"Good, because what you've told me hasn't changed a _damn_ thing. If anything it's just made me more determined to kick the shit out of those fucking wall huggers."

She giggles and finally begins to relax again "You know Levi, you're just about as subtle as a brick."

He cranes both brows and holds back a smirk "Is that so?"

Her smile is delicate and entrancing, lips plump and asking to be taken by his. He shifts on the sofa so he can reach out to her cheek and pull her closer to him, catching her in a passionate, resplendent kiss. Her hands venture underneath his shirt and along his taut muscles as their tongues dance in harmony in one another's mouths. His hand relocates to hem of her skirt, lifting it so his palm can rest on the skin of her thigh as he lifts his body and pushes himself further against her. His lips slowly trail down the length of her neck, free hand sliding her dress just a little over the curved juncture of her shoulder before he presses his mouth to it — his body suppressing a shudder at the way that it immediately eases her into mitigation beneath him, her head falling back to enjoy the sensation as his hand smooths up her thigh.

"Levi... you're still on duty... "

Her breathlessness and small fidgets underneath him makes it impossible to pull back; That is until there's a knock on the door, bringing them both out of their tranced state. He removes his lips and growls against her neck.

"State your name and business."

"It's Petra Sir! I have the paperwork you requested!"

"Shit, I fucking forgot she was coming back."

At least this time he actually had the door shut.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated xoxo


	12. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi witnesses how jealousy can cloud judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues straight after the events of previous chapter.

“Would you like me to hide?”

She asks in a hushed whisper whilst catching what remaining breath his kiss has left her with.

“Hide?" 

He’s taken unawares by her query and jolts his body back with creased brows.

"Well yes. I don’t think Petra would take it well seeing me here and in your office with the door being locked.”

_Is she for real?_

“You want to spare her _feelings_?”

“Yes I do.”

“Why?”

“Because I think you need to talk to her. Explain you don’t feel the same way. Then… she can start moving on. She needs closure Levi.”

“Closure?”

“Um, Captain Levi? Is everything okay?”

He ignores the cherry-blonde from the other side of the door, keeping his gaze wholly on the woman beneath him.

“Yes, closure. She’s a part of your team, remember?”

He combs his slender fingers through his charcoal hair and groans in frustration. (y/n) is right. Of course she’s right, but for him it’s a confrontation he would much rather avoid, and the one thing he doesn’t particularly want to do is talk; especially about her feelings and that of which he doesn’t return.

“It doesn’t have to be now. I just mean in the not so distant future.”

“Tch, fine.”

Another knock.

“Captain Levi?”

“Yeah alright. Just give me a damn minute,”

He repositions himself, giving (y/n) room to sit up and the time she needs to slip into his bedroom, but she ceases her movement when she becomes aware that Levi himself isn’t moving.

“What are you waiting for?”

He looks ahead indignant, really _not_ wanting to answer her moronic question. Just mere seconds ago things had become considerably earnest between them, so of course she should expect him to still be feeling a little — _aroused_.

It takes her a couple of seconds, but the giggle that ensues makes it all too clear to him that she’s worked it out. He isn’t impressed by her reaction and huffs out in exasperation.

She is so silent, he hasn’t heard her move close to him and bend down. It isn’t until he feels her temperate breath titillate his ear that his respirations expire and hooded eyes widen just slightly.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Her sultry whisper does nothing to reduce the bulge under his clothing, but before he even has a chance to say anything, she has dispersed and quietly clicked his bedroom door shut.

“Shit.”

With a low mutter he stands and begins his meander towards the door, flipping the golden lock and hastily turning his back to retreat to the confines of his desk to hide any _unwanted_ attention from his comrade.

“Let yourself in.”

Picking up his pen, he focuses back on his paperwork, ignoring Petra fumble with the door handle and bumble into his office almost dropping the stack of papers she’s carrying to his pristine floor. She soon enough regains composure and gently seats it on the edge of his desk, before idly standing there and simply _staring_ at him.

He stops his squiggling mid-way to lift his condescending scowl to her look of urgency and triumphant smile.

“What?”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yeah, you can get out of my office.”

He really doesn’t want to be dealing with this right now. _Especially_ when the woman he had at first grown fond of and is now head over heels for is waiting for him in the next room.

“Oh… okay." 

Her shoulders slump and she pivots, but she doesn’t move.

"Levi… that woman – I’m sorry I don’t know her name, but… just be careful of her. I heard some pretty unnerving stuff. The last thing I would want is to see you hurt Sir.”

The scowl on his features has turned _murderous_ as he glares at Petra’s back, Fury overtaking his awareness, hands balled into fists at how she has the audacity to speak ill of (y/n) when she doesn’t even know who the fuck she is.

“Whatever you’ve so called _heard_ , I’m sure it’s complete bullshit. If you want to fucking gossip like children, go do it someplace that isn’t fucking here, now get out before I haul your ass out.”

She quickly turns, her hair whipping over her shoulder, her voice frenzied and desperate.

“But Sir, I heard she’s some crazy wall fanatic! Th - that she took part in some unlawful crimes against those that disobeyed – ”

His palms slam down on his desk and he rises from his seat in acrimony, disallowing her to _finish_ that sentence.

“Get the fuck _out_ Petra.”

She’s stunned to the spot for a short moment, clearly not expecting this reaction from Levi. Not only does he look furious, but something else flashes in his eyes; _disappointment_.

He knows she has feelings for him, but to go to the extent of trying to make him think (y/n) is a wicked person in the hopes that he might fall into her arms? _immoral and vile_. He always thought she was the more grown up of the team – aside from himself. Wherever she got the information from, he knows full well she has twisted it into her own little fantasy purely because she is jealous and doesn’t wish for him to be happy with another.

Without another word, she scurries out of the room with a slight whimper, pulling the door shut with more force than needed. Levi takes a breath to calm his irate beating heart, his ashen irises wandering to his bedroom door.

_(y/n) must have heard everything._

“You can come out. She’s gone.”

The handle to his bedroom door twists as he makes his way around his desk to leisurely lean against it, unable to help the immediate softening of his stare as she pops her head round with pursed lips holding an apologetic look. He loosely folds his arms and crosses one ankle over the other.

“So, you still want to _spare_ her feelings?”

Her eyes narrow and nose wrinkles as she thinks.

_Cute._

“Um - not so much.”

She smiles adoringly, her voice serenity. Even when spoken so harshly about she still manages to keep positive; something Levi much admires her for. 

“Sorry you had to hear that.”

“No need for apologies. Worse has been said or done.”

She steps out from behind the door and he’s quickly reminded just how fucking _stunning_ she looks in that t-shirt dress, how irresistible she is and how much he has to restrain the urge to _not_ keep his hands to himself. She observes his sudden fidgit as he does his best not to get lost in her body’s perfect curves and the thought of how easily his fingers could slide that dress down to her ankles; _leaving **naught** to the imagination…_

“Hey handsome, my face is up here.”

His eyes lift to her desirable stare, not realising his facial expression and where his twin spheres were just situated made his thoughts far too obvious. Pressing the flat of his tongue against his dry palate, he swallows to regain composure. 

“You like what you saw?”

She casually asks and places her hands behind her back, gripping them together as she stalks towards him in predatory fashion until she reaches his form, reaching her arms up and sliding her fingers around his neck, pressing herself into him. He expels a shaky exhale as blood thunders directly to his groin from the luscious, honeyed purrs that _lewdly_ pour from her mouth as she kisses him with fervor, grinds against him in a yearning manner and grips his bottom lip between between her teeth in a gentle embrace before pulling back so it pops back into place.

“Yeah I did. Shame it was just my imagination.”

Her forehead is placed against his as he stares into her lust-filled eyes. She’s coming to a decision, he can see she’s thinking something through and as quick as that, she has taken hold of his hand and began to drag him to his bedroom – _which of course he’s more than **willing** to let her do._

“A promise is a promise, and now’s a better time than _any_ to make it up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've probably guessed the next chapter will be spicy. Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated xoxo


	13. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) lives up to her promise, much to Levi's dismay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is smut in this chapter. Feel free to skip it xoxo

The moment she tugged him into his bedroom he knew there would be some kind of sexual activity, maybe heavy petting and generous touching, but this? _This_ he didn’t anticipate.

_She’s doing it… She’s **really** doing it… Godsdamn, she’s — **fuck** , it’s so good._

He expected the bed to be in use, but he got it wrong; _so wrong._

Instead he’s found his back quickly connecting with the polished wood on the other side of his office door, his belt being unbuckled as she kissed him with fervor and before he even had a chance to figure out what she was doing or say _no_ to her gesture, she had curled her fingers into the waistband of his trousers and yanked them down to reveal the turgid outline of his swollen cock against his pants; all this _before_ she proceeded to get on her knees, her fingers ghosting over the fabric of his black boxers before curling them around the rigid girth and squeezing gently in rhythm.

When his eyes locked onto her illustrious look, he knew she had certain plans and those plans were made _plainly_ obvious when her fingers jerked down at the material of his boxers where the thick, meaty weight of his cock sprung from the impediment and jutted proudly.

The look she received – _the **don’t you dare** look_– only spurred her on as her fingers wrapped perfectly around his swollen throbbing girth and slowly, _fervidly_ , she began to pump her fist along his length and without a second thought her mouth had taken him.

And this is how he got to where he is now, still stood with his back firmly pressed against the wood of the bedroom door while his eyes flutter in submission, despite the respectable obligation to withdraw, he can’t find the willpower to pull himself away or push her away.

His knuckles tighten into fists as her mouth moves further and further along his endowment and he holds back the incredible need to clutch her glorious locks and thrust himself into her warm cavern and hasten the _painstaking_ speed he is enduring. 

He takes a moment to look at her through his sooty locks that are shielding his face to find her eyes have not left him and to make matters worse, he notices her hand has sneaked inside her _own_ _panties_ , legs splayed wide to make room for trembling fingers as she _touches_ herself, fighting to stifle the keens and whimpers that stem from it by sucking on his length so hard that her cheeks hollow beautifully…

_Godsdamnit, she’s so… fucking… p r e t t y…_

Unfisting his right hand, Levi drops it down, allowing his fingers to lightly brush (y/n)’ fallen locks from her face before squeezing in rhythm to the silken punctuation of her muffled hums and movements. His fingers unravel from her hair to reach down and hook her jaw, drawing her chin up with a firm pull in order to meet his blown pupils that swallow all but a gaunt ring of his irises. As he speaks he does so with a heavy breath and a soft whisper; meaningfully.

“(y/n), you don’t… you don’t have to do this.. ”

At the sight of his flushed cheeks or the all-consuming stare he’s bequeathing, probably _both_ , she sets to work faster, the bobbing of her head and the insatiable mewls she does her best to conceal as she tries to deep throat him as much as possible has his eyes falling closed as he clenches his teeth, hips inherently bucking forward as his cock throbs for release.

_Don’t… you… dare._

_Don’t you **dare** be quiet…_

_Not with me…_

Levi surges against the door, eyebrows cinched tight as broken groans and fervent pants spew from his chest, her rhythmic pace speeding up to an _astronomical_ level. He again looks down, watching as his pulsing manhood that she diligently pumps with her mouth disappears and reappears in flashes. 

“Fuuuck…” 

He croaks, eyes screwing shut again as she edges him closer and closer to that coveted release. 

_He’s there…_

_So quick and easy, he’s right…_

_… there…_

“(y/n)… shit, (y/n)… you need to stop… _fuck_ , I can’t –”

Immediately, the Captain lifts the back of his left hand to his mouth and sinks his teeth into the ridges of his knuckles as he comes; thick ropes of milky-white spurting from the flared, swollen tip of his reddened cock straight into her mouth as her hands take hold of his hips and keep him _firmly_ in place. Every muscle in his body contracts with the sensation, blood darkening the stem of his neck and flushing his cheeks further as he concentrates on the pain of his bite over the growl that threatens to surface as she milks him of every last drop until he hunches over against the door in exhaustion…

He’s in far too much of a daze to notice (y/n) remove her mouth to stand and pull his pants up as she does so. He slams his head back against the door and looks to the ceiling as she kindly dresses him back to his smart appearance. He’s so lost in the feeling of rapture and pure bliss, something he’s never felt in his entire life. Considering her inexperience, she did a fucking good job of turning him into an absolute mess…

“I took it too far, didn’t I?”

His gaze is torn from the plain ceiling to her worrisome look and her tooth nibbling on her bottom lip timidly. He lifts his index finger to her chin and uses his thumb to stroke her jowel, keeping his stare solidified.

“You have _no_ idea.”

His stormy growl parrys his tender touch as he pets her lips, tasting his own saltiness. As he pulls back he witnesses the tiredness in her stunning spheres, realising how what’s just occurred must have depleted her energy also.

“Hmm… it’s about time my bed was made useful.”

Before she can question him with confusion etched on her face, he slips his arm under legs and snakes the other round her back, gingerly lifting her into a comfortable hold. Ignoring the yelp from this unexpected move he places chaste kisses to her neck as he carries her towards his bed.

“Kick your shoes off,”

She adheres to his instruction and does her best not to kick them off haphazardly, but her attempt fails.

“Good. So you _do_ know how to follow orders.”

He grunts, clearly making a sly comment to her not listening to him when he told her to _stop_ not so long ago.

“Pull the covers back,”

She reaches her arm out and yanks back the pristine duvet not withholding a shameless giggle at Levi’s effort to win back his dominance that she so crudely put under lock and key. With a “tch” and an eye roll he gently lowers her onto the mattress and subconciously covers her over to tuck her in.

“Now sleep.”

He abruptly turns to walk away, but her reflexes are quick and her fingers take hold of his wrist.

“Can I ask a question Levi?”

He cranes his neck to look at her thoughtful expression.

“Go ahead.”

“What are we?”

He quirks a brow to her question, not understanding what she means which she’s smart enough to figure out and continues with a gracious, careful tone.

“I mean… are we girlfriend and boyfriend, lovers, a couple, that sort of thing.”

He turns his nose up at each name she produces. He thought she would _know_ he hates all this sentimental crap as she normally makes no effort in reading him or the situation. But, it seems this is a genuine question, one she really seeks the answer to. So instead of brushing it off as a bullshit question, he sucks it up and answers.

“We’re just… _us_ (y/n). We don’t need some stupid title. We can be whoever the fuck we want to be… now go to sleep, no doubt you have paperwork to get back to later,”

“Actually I don’t,”

Her hand slides from his wrist to clasp his own. He turns his body further, curious as to how she has no papers to fill out and he has shit tons of it.

“I spoke with Erwin this morning. He’s transferring me – ”

“What the fuck – ”

“Let me _finish_ ,” she chortles to his scolding grey orbs “He’s transferring me to Hange’s squad. I told him what I told you and he agreed that being squad leader at this moment in time isn’t beneficial to my health or the safety of others. He also wasn’t prepared to lose me as a valuable member of the team. So I’m staying, I’m just not a leader now.”

His anger quickly dissipates to relief and then concern. He needs to stop thinking about _his_ feelings and consider hers.

“You sure that’s what you want?”

She smiles and makes herself comfortable, burying her head into his pillow and breathing in the clean scent.

“It is. I feel a great weight lifted off my shoulders.”

She exhales and the smile remains as she closes her eyes and begins to drift into a much needed slumber. He watches her for a few seconds until her hand releases his. He soon turns and ambles to the bathroom to quickly shower, but not without whispering so quietly that it’s highly unlikely she heard.

“Good, I’m glad.”

But then he stops again as the realisation of what (y/n) has just told him _painfully_ sinks in.

_Fucking four eyes squad! Really?!_

Secrets when around Hange, can only stay secrets for _so_ long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated! xoxo


	14. Dreams and reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns a little more about the readers past.

It’s been two hours since he left her to rest underneath the plush sheets of his bed. The image of her sleeping form and peaceful profile invading his thoughts as he traipses the corridor with a tray of tea for them both, the rattling of the cups on their saucers making it impossible to disguise his approach from others.

He’s never made her tea before; not sure if she even likes it, but he took a chance all the same. His brows crease as he thinks back to their previous conversation. How (y/n) was brought up, involunterily made to join a cult of crazies and beaten down to the brink of death. Although his life in the Underground was challenging, it honestly seems like a walk in the park compared to what she’s been through –

“Tea for two?”

_Fuck._

The curious tonality of the one woman he does his best to avoid on a daily basis rings through his ears. He continues walking, ignoring her presence approaching fast paced from behind.

“You _never_ make tea for two. Who is it? A colleague? A friend? A lucky lady … or man, whichever floats your boat.”

“Piss off Hange.”

He drops his volume to a low growl, which would be clear to most to back the fuck off, but not Hange. Always prodding for an answer.

“Aw c'mon Levi, don’t be like that! Oh, wait, it’s _her_ isn’t it?”

A clap of her hands and the sound of her feet hitting the ground in intervals ceases his movements. He pivots holding his deadly scowl, met with the taller womans rouge cheeks and wide, hungry eyes searching his face for any hint of what she thinks is right.

“Stop spewing shit and leave me the fuck alone you idiot.”

“It _is_ her! It’s (y/n)!”

_Damn Hange and her perceptiveness._

He gives her the cold-shoulder and continues his way back to his quarters, however she proceeds to advance on him.

“I know it’s her! I didn’t miss the fact that it was her quarters you entered the other day with that grumpy look on your face… and the verifiable truth that you didn’t come straight back out of there either… you know she’s on my squad now and all I have to do is pry the truth out of her –”

Already fed up with her constant chatting and pestering, he kills his movements once more with a loud huff, keeping his back to her as he speaks with lacklustre.

“Fine Hange, (y/n) and I are fucking each other and I just made tea because I fucked her so hard she’s unable to walk and she’s thirsty. Is that what you want to hear?”

“….”

A hint of a smirk twitches at the side of his lips, the silence deafening as he waits for what seems like minutes for her reply.

“Liar.”

“Hmph.”

He says no more and marches off without sparing her a glance, knowing full well the cogs in her brain are most likely spinning so fast that smoke is coming out of her ears and her head feels like it’s going to explode.

However, as he walks he realises her surmising is _right_. He never makes tea for two. It may seem a small gesture to most but for Levi this is something new and unusual. Another step in their relationship maybe? Has he really fallen for her? Is it…

_No._

He shakes that thought out of his head immediately. It’s too soon…

_Isn’t it?_

Forcing his unwelcome speculation to the back of his mind, he balances the tray on one arm as he accesses his quarters, careful to close the door quietly so as not to wake sleeping beauty from her slumber, but the possibility of her already awake reaches his ears. Muffled sobs and moans can be heard as he strides to his desk to place the carried item down.

The door to his bedroom is partially open and he concernedly makes his way towards it, wrapping his slim fingers around the frame to push it open with ease.

“Why … why are you doing this to me …”

She still sleeps but the distress is evident on her previously tranquil image.

“Please … I - I didn’t ask for this …”

He notices how her fingers grip the sheets tightly, her knuckles bloodless from the sheer force she is putting into the hold. Her head shakes vigorously as she fights through the nightmare that haunts her peace and tears stain her now pale cheeks as a cold sweat forms above her brows.

“I beg you _please_ … just let me go … I don’t want this … I don’t want this … I don’t want this … ”

As she continues chanting the same words, her vocals becoming louder, he makes the snap decision to bring her back to reality as her breathing edges onto a full blown panic attack.

Swiftly moving inside the bedroom he places himself on the edge of the bed close to her resting his hand on her shoulder that is farthest away and lightly shakes her distraught frame. Most would think she is just dreaming, but he knows the actuality; it’s a memory she is reliving. A past she is unable to free herself from.

He speaks hushed, so as not to scare her awake, hoping she may even move on from her visions to something kinder.

“(y/n), wake up, it’s Levi. You’re dreaming, it’s not real; not anymore.”

She whimpers to the ravens call, her normally docile features crumpled and suffering.

“Levi… make him stop, _please_ make him stop… ”

His heart halts it’s drumming at her desperate plea and he is suddenly awash with questions…

_Who is he? Make him stop what? What the fuck did he do to her?_

“I don’t want this,”

“(y/n),”

“I don’t _want_ this,”

“(y/n), you need to calm down,”

_“I don’t **want** this!”_

Her movement is swift, Levi having no chance to react as cold steel is firmly pressed against his throat and menacing eyes bore into his very being. The woman before him no longer the angelic beauty but instead ready to kill as she breathes heavy with a snarl on her lips, one hand holding the small blade to his larynx, the other perching her body upright. He sees pent up anger in it’s _full force._

He doesn’t flinch, remains stoic and speaks with a stern, commanding tone to alleviate the situation.

“(y/n), remove the fucking knife from my neck. _Now_.”

He keeps his gaze locked on her clouded irises, gives her the time needed to come to her senses and comprehend exactly where she is. Soon, her powerful stare begins to soften and that’s his chance to make his move, slowly reaching up to wrap all five of his fingers around the fretful womans wrist and gingerly pull it away, releasing the blade from his throat. His other hand takes the handle and eases the small weapon from her fingers as shock, humiliation begins to settle on her visage.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

She whispers in disbelief at her actions as the knife is disgarded on the bedside table, her eyes wide with horror as his silvery ones search her face for an answer.

“You always carry that around with you?”

He sides eyes the object briefly so she understands his question, although what he really wants to ask is where the fuck does she hide it? But there are more pressing issues at hand.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“In case.”

Both eyes are locked on each other, bodies remain still as he interrogates her, her answers drooling out honestly as if she is under his spell.

“In case of what?”

“In case they come back.”

“Why would they?”

She pauses so he presses.

“ _Why_ (y/n)?”

“Because they never finished what they started.”

The frown line between his brows is evident and clearly shows her his disapproval to her answer.

“It’s been years. If those idiots were going to come back to kill you, they would of done so a long fucking time ago.”

That’s when he sees it. The fear that momentarily flashes across her darling eyes.

_She’s still afraid… even after all this time?_

His thoughts bring out another question, a possibly incredibly sensitive one. One she may not answer.

“Who is ’ _he’_? What did he do to you?”

Her expression turns serious, damning even.

“Not _that_ – Not what you’re thinking.”

“Then what (y/n)? Because it _fucking_ sounded like it.”

A dejected sigh is breathed out and she closes her eyes for a few seconds, he assumes for her to regain composure, after all, a lot has happened these past few minutes.

“It’s probably easier if I just show you. It’ll save me the pain of talking about it.”

Holding her hand out, she gestures for him to help her up onto her feet, which he immediately does so after standing himself. He watches intently as she bites her bottom lip nervously as if contemplating. She pats his chest a couple of times with her palm before turning around so her back is to him. She leans her head forward slightly and gently brushes her hair aside, revealing her nape to him.

“Could you unzip me please?”

Keeping his thoughts to the here and now, rather than the wildness his imagination is threatening, he reaches for the zip to her dress and gently descends it towards her lower back. Those inappropriate images quickly dissipate as she slips the dress from her shoulders, halting it at her waist and he is suddenly overwhelmed with compassion for her and pure hatred for the man she spoke of as his orbs scan the marks that have been left behind.

Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead against her skin and wraps his arms around her front, pulling her body closer to him as he feels the strong urge to protect.

“Your uncle?”

He mumbles the question into her nape, breathing in her divine scent as her hands take hold of his taught arms and she relaxes into his embrace.

“Yes.”

Horizontal, vertical and jagged scars litter her back. She is right, showing him is far easier than having to explain the full extent of the violence she was subjected to at such a tender age, the aged wounds solid proof that she was whipped by the man assumedly for disobeying him or his wife.

“(y/n).”

“Yes Levi?”

“I won’t let anyone lay a fucking hand on you ever again.”

She chortles and hums as he presses his lips into the soft curvature of her neck.

“I appreciate that Levi… and I’ll try not kill you next time you wake me up.”

“ _Next time,_ I’ll be prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated xoxo


	15. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra finally snaps and it's up to Levi to calm his lover down.

Barely any time has been spent with (y/n) the past few weeks since she joined Hange’s squad. The mad scientist dragging his woman by the heels to whatever new crazy experiment she has in mind and he himself being caught up with Erwin’s plans for the next expedition that is approaching all _too_ quick.

Normally he accepts what’s to come and mentally prepares himself for battle without worry or regret, only his usual routine has gone aloof, for (y/n) has entered his life and the dread of losing her is toying with his emotions as he stares at the table they once sat at together in the dining hall, blocking out the noise of chatter around him and most of all the begrudging glare of _Petra Ral._

Neither have spoken since their last encounter and in all honesty, he doesn’t want to deal with the strawberry-blondes ongoing temper tantrum, even if (y/n) has insisted he clear the air with her.

_(y/n)… god I miss her so much._

“Well this is a nice, cozy breakfast. The air’s as _stale_ as this damn bread.”

The sarcastic tone of Olou severs his concentration, his steel orbs observing the man’s teeth ripping into his bread with effort, holding a repulsed look on his features.

“Problem?”

Arching a single brow, he waits for him to swallow and make his point for starting this conversation. Olou gulps and punches his chest a couple of times to force the dry bread down his throat before he replies to the Captains challenge.

“Okay, I’m going to be up front and honest… whatever the hell it is going on here,”

He waves his finger between Levi and Petra, who is opposite, arms folded with a look of irritability on her face.

“It’s been going on too long and I’m tired of sitting here watching her burn holes into your head _Sir_.”

“Shut up Olou! I’m doing _no_ such thing!”

“Sure, whatever you say sweet cheeks. I’d be more understanding if it was a few days, but _weeks_ , weeks this has been happening now and me and the guys are done with it," 

"I said shut the _hell_ up!”

Petra’s hands slam down on the table and she stands abruptly, leaning towards Olou with murderous intent, however it doesn’t deter the man’s goading.

“We all know you got a crush on the Cap Petra and it’s become obvious that he has his eye set on another beauty, so I’m going to save him the trouble and tell you he’s _not_ _interested_. So move on.”

He watches as the girls eyes begin to shimmer and lips quiver. As harsh as his words were Levi would have no right to scold him as he would speak the exact same thing only with _far_ more acidity.

No more is said as Petra lets out a small whimper and hurriedly removes herself, storming towards the door out just as (y/n) enters carrying paperwork with Hange by her side. No time is given for her to react as Petra strikes her shoulder into hers painfully, sending the papers flying and almost knocking (y/n) over. Before she even has a chance to regain composure, Petra is giving her a damning scowl with tears rolling down her cheeks, squaring up to the innocent woman, their noses almost touching as she roars in her face much to Levi’s horror.

“You! Y - you _bitch!_ This is all _your_ fault! _I_ _**hate**_ _you!”_

He is already stood and striding towards the commotion, instantly seeing red at the way Petra is talking to (y/n). 

_His_ (y/n), who has done nothing untoward and would never intentionally hurt a person.

“What are you - ”

“You think you can just worm your way in and take what you want you wall hugging slut?!”

Petra fists the collar of (y/n)’ shirt and breathes down her neck with a snarl, teeth gritted, speaking with nothing pure hatred surprising the many heads that have now turned for it’s completely out of character.

“You’re a nobody. Just a plain, _insignificant_ piece of shit. Commander Erwin should of left you to rot at the hands of your family.”

“Let her _go_ Petra.”

Levi clamps his hand down on her shoulder, applying pressure with his finger tips, his voice as ruinous as the look of contempt he is giving her. She unkindly shoves (y/n) back and rolls her shoulder before making a swift exit from the hall, leaving comrades astonished, (y/n) humiliated and Hange reaching a final conclusion as her hand claps on the dumbfounded woman’s back.

“Don’t take it to heart honey, jealousy is a fickle thing.”

Bequeathing the Captain with a smile and a wink, she leaves the two and sets off on her own mission to find Petra. Levi studies the lost look in (y/n)’ twin spheres. Hidden beneath the beautiful colour he sees the hurt that Petra’s words have caused her and something else he can’t quite pinpoint; _conflict?_

“(y/n)?”

His voice brings her back to coherency like a scared little mouse, her strong confidence vaporized and instead a side is shown he’s never witnessed before. Her voice trembles and hands with it as she bends down.

“Oh, um, I should - I should get these.”

She begins collecting the papers, declining Levi the eye contact he desires. He drops down with her and lends a helping hand but she nervously slaps it away.

“It’s okay I can do it myself.”

“Let me help –”

“I don’t need it! I don’t need _anything_.”

Gathering the papers in a crumpled mess, she stands and scurries out of the room, her orbs solidly placed on her feet. Ignoring the watchful eyes of his comrades he follows behind her in long solid strides to catch up to her fast paced walk.

“(y/n), stop.”

She disregards his order sending his blood boiling as he reaches her and firmly grabs her arm, yet somehow his pull back is gentle; but of course he speaks with impatience.

“I said stop a damn minute.”

For a moment their eyes meet in silence and a growing frustration makes itself known as her brows crease and soon enough she is whispering with sternness.

“I have to get out of here Levi, I can’t act like everything is _normal_ with all these eyes watching and judging me.”

She casts her sight over his shoulder at the dining hall that is now full of echoed whispers.

“They have nothing to judge you for –”

She cuts him off, frantically ripping her arm from his grip.

“You haven’t heard what they’re saying. They’re saying that I worship the titans and I fed my fucking squad to them as an offering. How messed up is that? They think I’m a fucking murderer.”

This is one rumor he most certainly has not heard. Quite the accusation and clearly a nerve has been hit as (y/n)’ frustration has shifted to anger and hopelessness.

“Now do you see why it was so important for me to leave?”

_No._

“It was to protect myself from the poisonous rumors. So it wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing me so… so _broken_.”

With a sated click of his tongue, he deftly runs his fingers through his sooty locks, nostrils flaring with a deep, impatient inhale before he’s slowly pushing it back out and he speaks with monotonous adamancy.

“You’re not broken, you’re not a fucking toy that needs fixing. You just… need someone to take care of you that’s all… and that’s what I’m going to do.”

Casting him a look of utter disbelief she shakes her head to his conviction.

“You shouldn’t _have_ to take care of me –”

“Well I’m going to (y/n), wether you like it or not and if you even _think_ of leaving here, you can bet your cute ass that I’ll fucking chase you down and drag you back. I just got you… I’m not about to lose you.”

He sees a familiar swell of water begin to fill her retinas at the blatant _truth_ behind a statement so simple and stern.

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“No. You don’t.”

Her glossy eyes gaze at his slate-grey pits, clocking the confidence, the security he is offering her. She’s silent, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she contemplates.

“You’re arrogance is commendable Levi.”

“Is that your way of thanking me?”

His almost flirty response has her chuckling with a brief shake of her head at his brazen attitude. Even she knows, with him, she’ll _never_ win in a war of words. Instead the proximity between the two diminishes considerably and he leans forward, his dark fringe skimming her cheek as he grates against the shell of her ear.

“You busy?”

She’s already breathless with arousal from the husk of his voice.

“I can spare a few minutes.”

He drags the padding of his thumb against the hem of her shirt before slipping beneath to press it into the warm, silken skin of her hip. A smooth move that no other can see.

“I’m going to need more than a few minutes (y/n). My office. _Now_.”

She does so without hesitation. He loves it, in fact — _loves_ the trust that she has in him when it comes to following his exact instructions. However, only one thing comes to mind as he watches her hips sway and ass wiggle as she walks in front of him.

_Finally, some alone time._


End file.
